Alternate Costumes/UMvC3
This article lists the many different colors and costumes featured in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Each character in the game has a total of 6 colors to choose from (adding 2 to the original 4 colors featured in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds) unlocked from the start; plus one DLC costume. All 6 colors are basically simple texture and palette changes, although there are several which present little additions or removed elements from the base model, as well as more elaborate textures. DLC costumes, on the other hand, are completely new models with their own elements, but have no color variation to choose from. Neither of these, however, have any effect on gameplay. Unlike the previous entry, Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Ultimate feature colors with actual meaning, usually being references to elements related to the character in question: similar characters, previous looks from comic books or appearances in other media like cartoons and video games. Both Marvel and Capcom wrote a series of blog posts titled "Costume Breakdown" hosted on Gamespot, Marvel.com and Capcom-Unity, listing the references behind each of them. While every color on Marvel's side was selected to represent a part of each character's long legacies, Capcom's side unfortunately was not as well thought-out, and several colors turned out to be original creations that made no specific references to anything. This ended up debunking many fan-theories about the origin of certain colors (most notably every color from Dante and Crimson Viper). Marvel Capcom DLC costume packs colors52.JPG|Costume Pack 01 Released on same Date as Game PSN:$4.00 Xbox Live:320 MSP colors56.JPG|Rising Dead Pack Nov 22, 2011 PSN:$4.00 Xbox Live:320 MSP colors57.JPG|Evil Twin Pack Dec 06, 2011 PSN:$4.00 Xbox Live:320 MSP colors59.JPG|Brawler Pack Jan 10, 2012 PSN:$4.00 Xbox Live:320 MSP colors53.JPG|Femme Fatale Pack Jan 17, 2012 PSN:$4.00 Xbox Live:320 MSP colors55.JPG|Villains Pack Jan 17, 2012 PSN:$4.00 Xbox Live:320 MSP colors54.JPG|New Age of Heroes Pack Jan 17, 2012 PSN:$4.00 Xbox Live:320 MSP colors60.JPG|Animal Pack Jan 24, 2012 PSN:$4.00 Xbox Live:320 MSP colors61.JPG|Weapon Expert Pack Feb 07, 2012 PSN:$4.00 Xbox Live:320 MSP colors62.JPG|Viewtiful Strange Pack Feb 21, 2012 PSN:$4.00 Xbox Live:320 MSP colors51.JPG|Comes with Jill & Shuma-Gorath DLC Colors58.JPG|Ancient Warrior Pack March 06, 2012 PSN: $1.99 Xbox Live: 160 MSP Costume pack will not include Magneto's alternate costume, possibly due to its likeness with King Juan Carlos’ iconic military attire. UMvC3 - DLC Pack.PNG|Value Pack Mar 06, 2012 DLC Costumes for all Characters except Magneto PSN:$20.00 Xbox Live:1600 MSP Edited and Removed Colors A number of colors originally featured in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds were either edited or removed in the transition to Ultimate. Colors were edited to better represent the source material they were based on, specially since Ultimate introduced palette tricks, more elaborate textures and minor base model changes allowing for more fidelity to the sources. Other colors were entirely removed to give way to new costumes, either because they didn't reference anything in particular or they were upgraded into DLC costumes. There are also two special cases (Thor and X-23, listed at the end) who sported colors in pre-release builds which were removed/replaced from the final release for unknown reasons. Costume Specific Quotes Iron Man and Deadpool's DLC costumes give them special pre-match quotes about their outfit. "I can still smell Norman Osborn's hair gel."- Iron Man in his Iron Patriot DLC costume, referencing the Dark Reign storyline in which Norman Osborn posed as Iron Man by wearing the Iron Patriot suit. "And you thought Cable wasn't in this game..."-Deadpool in his Cablepool DLC costume, referencing the fact that Cable isn't present in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. Costume Specific Titles In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, there are titles that are unlocked through the use of specific costumes, sometimes on specific stages. * Title: Days of Future Past ** Condition: Win a Days of Future Past match using 3 character costumes inspired by Age of Apocalypse or Age of X. ** Character/Color:X-23/6 ; Magneto/3 ; Wolverine/5 ; Hulk/5 ; Captain America/3 ; Phoenix/6 * Title: But That's Not Me! ** Condition: Win a match using three costumes inspired by a different character than the one selected. ** Secret Condition: Shadowland Stage ** Character/Color: Hulk/4 ; Captain America/6 ; She-Hulk/6 * Title: Avengers... In Space! ** Condition: Win in space with three costumes inspired by space episodes of Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes! ** Secret Condition: A space themed stage (In Heros & Heralds Mode: Fate of the Earth Stage). ** Character/Color: Captain America/4 ; Hawkeye/4 ; Thor/5 * Title: WHAT IF I'M EXILED? ** Condition: Win using three costumes inspired by EXILES or WHAT IF? comics while fighting in a Capcom stage. ** Character/Color: Dormammu/5 ; MODOK/4 ; Iron Fist/6 * Title: Ultimate Defiance ** Condition: Win a match using three characters whose outfits are inspired by marvel's Ultimate Universe. ** Character/Color: Super Skrull/4 ; She-Hulk/4 ; Hawkeye/4 ; Thor/4; Ghost Rider/4 Category:Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Palette swaps Category:Alternate colors Category:Color swaps Category:Alternate costumes